brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Velum/RS healers
This is for the noobs out there who care ha that rhymed. Nah Jk I'm just bored. Don't take this too seriously guys. So from what I see is that people think the order of RS units (Least to greatest) is Phoenix>Tiara>Rashill/Themis>Lancia/Tree>Elimo. The only healer I actually own is Rashill (I used to have Themis in JP until my device factory reset >.>) so yeah I won't be an expert but I've used them all as friends (At least their 58 forms) Phoenix is an old unit so it doesn't have as amazing stats. It is regen (Heals stuff gradually). Most people prefer to be healed completely all at once to get out of a tough situation but with a strategy Phoenix can be great. At 6* it can heal and attack for it's SBB. Tiara is like a water version a Phoenix with better stats (She's still fairy new). She has a massive REC and can add the water element to your units so she's useful against fire dungeons. Her LS is really nice for rainbow squads and can attack, heal, and add the water element for her SBB. She is basically a regen healer perfect for rainbow squads. Tree (Aka Alneu, Altro, Eltri, and Altri) heals your units all at once while getting rid of status aliments. If your on a dungeon where the boss inflicts a ton of status aliments and you don't want to fill your item thing up with stuff that will counter each one and you don't have a unit like the twins or you don't want to use their LS (Cause I guess some people think it's a waste to use the nullification instead of some power up) Tree is super useful. It has pretty nice DEF. At 6* it can heal HP and status aliments and prevent them for 3 turns. Rashill is a thunder healer (Heals all at once) who increases crit chance. Sounds nice but he doesn't boost the chance by much. He's pretty new so his stats are great. Good REC, HP, DEF. His SBB is like his BB with more crit chance and HP I guess (I don't have his 6* yet). Themis is the newest healer so far (I think even in Jp). She's a light healer. She has good DEF, HP, and REC. Her LS is basically the same thing as Tirara's except at 6* it changes just a bit. Her BB gives your units the dark element. She can make your team do good damage to light units without taking increased damage herself (Since she's also light). Her SBB is the same as her BB except she also increases REC. (She heals all at once btw) Lancia is a fire healer. She's an older unit but even so her stats are still decent and her BB is good. Her BB will heall all at once and increase the ATK of your units and her SBB will also regen. That's super awesome. Elimo is what most people think the best RS healer is. Her stats aren't really special (She's old) but her BB will heal all at once and increase DEF and that's super useful. Her SBB will also decrease damage taken from the enemy (I think it's on a lesser scale than Tesla though so she can't substitute) Oh and this is kinda unrealated but NEVER sell, fuse, etc Tesla (The ice tower). You'll regret doing so. I believe in Global nothing can replace Tesla's BB. Category:Blog posts